Solitudes amoureuses
by Prince Kaito des Tenebres
Summary: Near, Misa, un profond sentiment de solitude et d'abandon. Mais leur rencontre réveillera-t-elle un quelconque sentiment les poussant à vivre? Ou bien leurs destins respectifs les feront-ils se haïr? Je vous invites à le découvrir de vous même.
1. Rencontres en solitaire

Solitudes Amoureuses

 ** Disclamer : Cette fiction est inspirée du manga «Death Note» et ne m'appartient pas. Respectez l'œuvre et les auteurs originaux (Ohba et Obata).**

 **Je vous conseille d'avoir fini cette série afin de garder tout le suspense de l'intrigue puisque cette Fic va donner une version de ce qu'il s'est passé après le dernier volume.**

 **Rating: K**

* * *

« Je me sens seul... »

En effet, plus personne n'accompagnait Near. Seuls restaient ses subordonnés. Mais ils n'étaient d'aucun réconfort. Au contraire, leur joie, qu'ils continuent à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé, avait le don de l'exaspérer. Il aurait tout fait pour revoir L, Mello et même Light. Bien que se dernier ai été en réalité Kira, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il lui manquait. Peut-être que la mort serait préférable... Non. Il lui fallait poursuivre le rêve de L. C'était son devoir en tant que dernier héritier. Même si ce n'était pas facile. Dehors, il fait sombre. Autour de lui aussi, il fait sombre. Seul lui est clair. Comme il aimerai pouvoir exprimer la noirceur qui le ronge pourtant. Mais à qui ? Il n'y a personne. Il n'a que ses stupides subordonnés. Et qu'ils éteignent la télévision ! Le bruit l'irrite. Mais le silence l'irrite aussi. Arrêtez donc d'écouter cette stupide série télévisée à la fin !

« Je me sens seule... »

Elle avait beau avoir repris sa carrière, Misa ressentait toujours ce vide que lui avait causé la perte de son amour. Et malheureusement, aucun fan ne pourra jamais remplacer ce vide qui s'était creusé dans son cœur. Avec un peu de chance, le temps aidant, la blessure cicatriserai mais elle restera toujours là, profonde et indélébile. Et si elle, Misa Amane, arrêtait tout là, comme ça. Ce serait rapide. Une corde, une chaise et tout serait fini en quelques secondes. Ce serait tellement simple. Mais elle devait honorer la mémoire de Light et Kira, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable vie. La voilà de retour chez elle. Seule. Encore. Pour toujours. Le silence de la solitude lui fait mal. Elle a besoin d'une compagnie, de quelqu'un sur qui elle puisse s'appuyer. Mais plus personne n'est là. Il faut qu'elle sorte. Peu importe où. Un endroit peuplé, de préférence. Elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante. Au moins pour quelques minutes. Ses pas la menèrent inconsciemment au pied de l'immeuble où L l'avait séquestré et où elle avait vécu avec Light. Un des lieux où elle avait passé le plus de temps avec Light. Pourquoi retourner ici ? C'est si douloureux. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle finalement.

« Near ! Sors un peu. Cela fait deux semaines que tu est resté enfermé ici. »

A-t-il seulement le choix. Il sait très bien qu'on le laissera pas en paix avant qu'il sois sorti. Il fera un rapide tour jusqu'au petit parc à côté puis il y restera jusqu'au petit matin. Il sait que ses assistants commenceront à paniquer. Et une fois qu'il sera rentré, il sera tranquille pour les deux semaines à venir. Il ne prend même pas la peine de se changer. De toute façon, il n'aura qu'à faire soixante-huit pas avant d'arriver au parc. Et vu l'heure, il n'y aura personne qui fera attention à lui. C'est donc vêtu de son sempiternel pyjama qu'il sort du quartier général du SPK, maintenant installé au Japon, dans l'ancien bâtiment que L avait fait construire pour l'enquête sur Kira et qu'il avait légué à la Wammy's House. Parmi la foule qui passe devant sans le voir, une jeune fille semble fixer l'immeuble. La foule semble se retourner sur elle. Ses longs cheveux blonds cachent son visage, le barrant de longs fils d'or. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une jeune femme aussi belle. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

Il avait beau être pleins de mauvais souvenirs, l'ancien bureau d'enquête sur Kira était majestueux. Dominant de sa hauteur tout le quartier, il inspirait le respect. Un jeune homme sort de l'immeuble. Personne ne semble le voir. Il est simplement vêtu d'un pyjama. Il la fixe. Elle ne peut pas détacher son regard. Un homme, un autre, la bouscule, brisant le charme de cette instant. Lorsqu'elle redirige son attention sur l'entré, celle-ci est à nouveau vide de vie. Cette population l'oppresse, maintenant. Elle a besoin d'être seule. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours changer d'avis de manière aussi radicale. Un endroit calme, vite. Ce parc semble désert. Elle court, fuyant cette foule qui semble vouloir l'engloutir. Une fois arrivé dans la douce pénombre du parc, elle s'assoie sur un banc et réfléchit à se qui vient de se passer. Lorsqu'elle avait vu cette personne, quelque chose s'était comme réveillé en elle. Elle n'avait ressenti cela qu'une fois. Seulement quand elle avait appris l'existence de Kira. Serait-elle tombée sous le charme de ce jeune homme ? Il sortait du bâtiment qui appartenait à L. Que cela signifiait-il ? Il le connaissait certainement bien pour qu'il en ait hérité. À moins qu'il n'ai simplement racheté l'immeuble. Elle voudrait tellement revoir cet inconnu. Finalement, elle retournera peut-être devant cet horrible immeuble.

Quand le charme s'était rompu entre lui et la jeune fille, Near s'était empressé de fuir. Il regrettait maintenant cette décision, assis dans l'ombre du cerisier au branches nus. Il voulait parler à cette jeune fille à l'allure familière, la connaître, la revoir encore. Mais elle devait maintenant être loin. Et il ne la reverra certainement jamais. Une présence vient de pénétrer dans le parc. Il n'est pas repéré. Il aime bien cet endroit. D'ici, il peut voir sans être vu. Les nuages fondent, laissant percer la lune de cette froide nuit d'hiver. Un rayon semble se jeter sur le chemin. Sur le banc le plus proche s'est assis l'intrus qu'il avait senti arriver. Maintenant qu'il y porte attention, il a l'impression que le rayon de lune s'est perdu dans les cheveux or de l'intruse. Car il s'agissait en bien d'une femme. Elle ressemble à la magnifique inconnue croisée lors de ces quelques secondes. Une voix s'élève alors, brisant le silence du parc. Le chant qui se diffuse alors rempli tout l'espace, mélancolique et hypnotique à la fois. Ce chant le toucha au plus profond de lui-même, dans un espace qu'il croyait mort. Il sortit de l'ombre de son arbre protecteur et s'approcha, sous le charme. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçue du coin de l'œil, elle s'arrêta, apeurée. Il l'observa rapidement. C'était bien la jeune femme aperçue devant l'immeuble.

« Continuez, s'il vous plaît..

-Tu es l'homme devant le l'ancien immeuble de L? Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

-Oui. Maintenant, ce bâtiment sert de base au SPK au Japon. Mais comment connais-tu L ? Très peu de personnes connaissent son existence.

-Mon copain a travaillé là-bas dans le passé. Tu cois le connaître. Il est mort, maintenant.

-Il s'appelait comment ?

-Light Yagami. Il était Kira.

-Donc, si tu sais que Light est Kira et que tu connais L, tu dois savoir que je ne porte pas ton copain dans mon cœur. Il a tout de même tué des centaines de criminels et surtout L et Mello... mais, attends, tu es Misa Amane. Je t'ai vu quelques fois à la télévision.

-Oui. Donc tu est un fan ?

-Non. En réalité, je te connais juste parce que mes subordonnés regarde une émission où tu passe.

-Mais même maintenant que j'ai repris ma carrière, je me sens si seule depuis que j'ai perdu Light.

-Je me sens seul aussi. J'ai beau être entouré, les autres ne font que renforcer mon impression de vide.

-Je ne veux plus de cette vie... »

Sur ce, elle se mit à pleurer. Near ne savait pas comment réagir. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir la moindre faiblesse chez les autres, se retrouvait pour la première fois devant une jeune femme en pleurs. Tout ce qu'il pourrai faire risquerai d'aggraver la situation. Alors, il se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de Misa et la pris dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme d'elle même. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'était endormie. C'était une sensation plutôt agréable. Mais elle risquait d'attraper froid dans se parc. Il la porta alors avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas et l'emmena jusqu'aux bureaux du SPK où il l'installa dans une chambre avant d'aller se coucher lui-même.

* * *

À suivre

Kaito


	2. Coma et détresse

Solitudes Amoureuses

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire romantique de Near et Misa. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**

 **Je tiens par ailleurs à m'excuser d'avoir dis dans le rating précédent que l'histoire était K alors que le rating est K+. Bien que cela n'est pas spécialement d'incidence sur l'histoire, je tenais à m'en excuser, ainsi que le temps de publication écoulé entre le premier et le deuxième chapitre.**

 **Disclamer** **: Cette fiction est inspirée du manga «Death Note» et ne m'appartient toujours pas. Respectez l'œuvre et les auteurs originaux (Ohba et Obata).**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Misa se demanda où elle se trouvait. Elle était allongée dans un immense lit, dans une grande chambre épuré au murs blancs. Mais où se trouve-t-elle ? Son dernier souvenir est le moment où elle s'est endormie dans les bras du jeune homme dont elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas encore le nom. Le décor était assez plaisant, bien que très peu meublé. Elle sorti de la chambre pour se retrouver dans un gigantesque salon. C'est alors qu'elle commença à se souvenir. Cet immense sofa, cette table basse... Elle avait déjà vécu ici quand L l'avait gardé sous surveillance. Elle se trouvait donc dans les nouveaux locaux du SPK. Un vertige la saisi. Elle ne devrait pas être ici. C'était trop douloureux. Elle devait partir. Sur le champ. Elle savait où se trouvait la sortie. Elle n'avait qu'à partir, s'enfuir. Elle n'a presque plus d'équilibre, son champ de vision se rétrécit. Elle ne va quand même pas s'évanouir. La porte. Il faut la rejoindre. Un pas, puis un deuxième. En faire un troisième. Un quatrième. La porte est à porté de main. Elle la tend. Pourquoi tout est si flou autour d'elle ? Elle s'écroule. Le sol est si confortable. Pourquoi ne pas s'y reposer un peu ? Et qu'était-elle venue faire au fait ? Aucune importance. Le plafond est si blanc. Elle est si fatigué. Elle ferme les yeux, se laissant doucement glisser dans le coma.

Un bruit sourd s'était fait entendre, sortant violemment Near du sommeil agité dans lequel il était plongé. Il venait de l'étage inférieur, soit celui où il avait installé Misa. Il commença alors à paniquer. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Cela faisait de toute façon bien longtemps qu'il n'avait rien ressenti. Il couru jusqu'à l'appartement de Misa, où il la trouva allongée à même le sol, évanouie. Il resta figé, ne sachant que faire. Entre temps, les subordonnés était arrivés. Ils prirent Misa et la ramenèrent dans son lit. Une fois cela fait, Near n'eut aucun remords à renvoyer ses hommes comme de simples domestiques. Ensuite, il se laissa tomber sur le sofa, la tête entre les mains, en proie à des tourments contre lesquelles il ne pouvait rien faire, sinon attendre qu'ils se dissipent. Attendre. Il détestait ça. Cette impression qu'il n'avait aucune prise sur son destin, qu'il ne pouvait décider de rien et qu'il n'était qu'un pantin avec lequel on jouait. Le destin peu vraiment être cruel. Sa vie n'a été qu'une suite d'événements malheureux, entrecoupés de rares scènes de joie. Mais celles-ci était toutes utilisées pour mieux le détruire. Mais il ne craignait plus rien à présent. Son cœur était déjà en miette. On ne pouvait pas détruire ce qui s'était brisé au par avant.

Retour à la réalité. La dure réalité. Dans son coma, Misa rêvait de Light. Il était encore en vie et l'aimait. Mais cette certitude demeurait. Celle que même la mort ne parviendrai à détruire leur relation. Mais pouvait-elle en être aussi sûr ? Après ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour cet inconnu qu'elle n'avait qu'entraperçue quelques fois, toutes ses certitudes chancelait. Peut-être que son amour n'était pas assez fort et que la mort l'avait battue, finalement. Mais que voulait-elle réellement ? Et qu'aurait voulu Light ? Une seule réponse s'imposa à son esprit. Elle voulait être heureuse. Et peu importe avec qui. Light aurait certainement voulu la même chose. Elle allait pleinement vivre ses sentiments . Et cela commençait par déclarer son amour à ce jeune garçon. Mais pas tout de suite. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il ait peur du coup de foudre. Mais il fallait tout d'abord sortir de cette suite pleine de souvenirs douloureux. La chambre était l'étape la plus simple à franchir, la porte étant juste à côté du lit. Cette opération ne pris que quelque secondes. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, se préparant mentalement à l'épreuve qui allait suivre. Elle appuya lentement sur la poignée, inspira profondément, puis sortie de la chambre. Elle avait à peine poussé la porte qu'elle se sentie chanceler. Mais elle était forte, bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître et elle continua son avancée dans cet enfer. Elle marchait lentement, quand soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Avachi sur le sofa, le jeune homme se tenait la tête entre les mains, l'air effondré. Oubliant alors tous ses tourments, Misa se précipita pour le soutenir. Il ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon, perdu dans un monde lointain, là où personne ne pourrai l'atteindre. Cependant, ce monde ne ressemblait pas à celui dans lequel elle s'enfermait et qui était un havre de paix où elle pouvait se reposer sans subir les contraintes du monde réel. Non. Celui du jeune homme semblait être une incessante torture qu'il s'infligeait. Elle secoua alors de toutes ses forces pour le réveiller. Bien que difficile, Misa continua jusqu'à se que les paupières du jeune homme commencent à papillonner.

Lorsqu'il émergea de la torpeur sordide dans laquelle il s'était enfermé, Near se rendit compte de la proximité de Misa. Il se redressa, mal à l'aise. Les contacts lui avait toujours fait cet effet. Il recula précipitamment, sous le regard penné de Misa.

« Tu m'aimes si peu que tu refuse de m'approcher ?

-Non ! C'est juste que cela me met mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des contacts physiques.

-Tu me blesse alors que je ne connais même pas ton prénom et que tu refuse de t'approcher de moi !

-Ce n'est pas se que je voulais ! Et tu peux m'appeler Na... Near.

-Tu refuse de me dévoiler ton vrai nom ! C'est la preuve même que tu ne m'aime pas ! »

Misa était anéantie. Elle sentait ses larmes qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

« Non. C'est juste que j'y ai renoncé en entrant à la Wammy's House. Misa, je te jure que je t'aime.

-Je ne veux pas être blessé d'avantage. Au revoir, Near. »

Sur ce, Misa parti en courant vers la sortie. Near la rattrapa par le bras au dernier moment, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Leur baiser avait le goût salé des larmes, ainsi que celui de l'abandon à l'autre et de leurs solitudes.

* * *

À suivre

Kaito


	3. Fin des tragédies

Solitudes Amoureuses

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette Fiction. En espérant qu'elle vous ait plu et que vous me suivrai dans d'autres histoires.**

 ** Disclamer : Cette fiction est inspirée du manga «Death Note» et ne m'appartient pas. Respectez l'œuvre et les auteurs originaux (Ohba et Obata).**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

Une fois la surprise passée, Misa prit la pleine mesure de se que signifiait se baiser. Le bonheur et l'espoir d'avoir à nouveau une personne à aimer lui firent verser des larmes de bonheurs. Lorsque Near se détacha d'elle, elle était rayonnante malgré ses yeux rougis et ses cheveux en bataille. Sa joie était si communicative que Near ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il voyait la fin du long tunnel sombre dans lequel le destin l'avait plongé. L'angoisse qu'il avait accumulé au cours des deux jours de coma de Misa disparu d'un seul coup, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un immense soulagement, ainsi qu'une intense fatigue. Après tout, il n'avait pas dormi ses deux derniers jours, restant seulement dans un état semi-vegetatif. Il s'écroula de fatigue, dans un sommeil sans rêve. Misa s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, caressant distraitement les cheveux blancs de l'albinos. Le temps avait été long mais elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre la vie tranquille à laquelle elle aspirait. Elle alluma son téléphone. Son agent avait complètement saturé sa messagerie. Après tout, elle avait disparue pendant deux jours entiers et elle allait bientôt entamer le tournage d'un nouveau film. Elle décida de l'appeler directement. Son agent répondit dès la deuxième sonnerie.

« Où es-tu ?! On prépare un nouveau film. Il faut absolument que tu reviennes à l'agence, immédiatement !

-Ça ne va pas être possible. Je suis chez un ami que je n'ai pas revue depuis longtemps. Je te recontacterai dès que je serais disponible.

-Misa ! Se n'est pas le moment de prendre des jours de congés. Je te prierai...

-J'ai dit non. Je te demanderai de me laisser tranquille. Merci »

Sur ce, elle raccrocha au nez de son agent. Il avait le don de l'exaspérer avec son « sens des priorités ». Comme elle avait fait un peu de bruit, Near bougea dans son sommeil. Il semblait si vulnérable comme ça. Elle avait envie de le protéger. Elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à Light. Elle n'aurai jamais ressenti ça pour son ancien amour. Mais il appartenait maintenant au passé. Elle était la seule personne encore vivante à être entrée dans cette pièce à l'époque de Light. Mais les mauvais souvenirs entassés dans cette pièce pouvait être remplacés par de bons. Elle attendit plusieurs heures avant que Near ne se réveille.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Near fut étonné de se retrouver sur les genoux de Misa. Cependant, il ne fuit pas cette fois. Il était même plutôt bien installé.

« Tu es réveillé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Question stupide selon lui. Elle voyait bien qu'il était réveillé. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

« Oui. »

Non, mais quel manque de réparti... Que-ce qui lui arrive ? Il a l'impression que son esprit est totalement embrumée. Un poison ! On l'a empoisonné ! C'est le seul moyen de se retrouver avec des capacités aussi immobilisés. Mais comment l'a-t-on empoisonné ? Il n'a rien mangé depuis trois jours.

« J'ai faim, moi. Tu veux manger quelque chose Near ?

-Je ne me sens pas très bien... Méfies-toi, je pense que la nourriture est empoisonnée.

-Que-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je me sens comme engourdi. Ça ne peut qu'être l'effet d'un poison.

-Ou de l'amour ! Oh, tu m'aimes Near ! dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Mais que-ce qui te fait arriver à cette conclusion ?!

-Parce que tu viens de décrire les symptômes de l'amour.

-C'est original comme sensation. Et pas très agréable.

-Ne dis pas ça. Au contraire c'est merveilleux ! »

Misa finit sa phrase par une quinte de toux.

« Ça va ? s'enquit Near inquiet.

-Oui, oui, juste un peu de toux, rien de méchant. »

Elle avait beau dire ça, Misa était blanche comme un linge. Elle commença à chanceler avant de s'évanouir pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine.

Dans son rêve, Misa vit Ryuk et Rem. Ils lui parlaient mais elle ne comprenais rien à se qu'il racontaient. Puis ils s'éloignèrent, la laissant doucement reprendre conscience.

À son réveil, Misa était de nouveau allongée dans son lit. Cependant, cette fois, ses membres était comme engourdis, sa tête embrumées. Elle commençait à comprendre se que Ryuk et Rem lui disait. Ils répétaient que l'échéance approchait et qu'elle allait devoir remplir sa part du contrat. Sa fin était imminente. Ryuk apparut devant elle. Near, juste à côté d'elle le vit sans comprendre. Puis Misa commença à somnoler et il comprit. Misa avait perdu trop de temps. Il était temps qu'elle disparaisse. Alors Misa s'enfonça dans une douce léthargie semblable à un linceul de satin. Elle venait de disparaître à tout jamais. Encore une fois, Near se retrouvait seul. Cette certitude se grava dans sa tête et tourna en boucle comme autant de coup de couteaux. Alors qu'il commençait à connaître l'amour, le voilà qui disparaissait. La vie était trop injuste. Ryuk commençait à partir lorsque Near l'arrêta.

« Utilise ton Death Note et tue-moi. Je n'ai rien à faire ici et je suis totalement seul.

-Comme tu veux. »

Sur ses paroles, Near s'allongea aux côté de Misa et Ryuk inscrivit son nom dans le Death Note. Quarante seconde plus tard, Near était mort.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau, les subordonnés de Near ne trouvèrent personne. Ils partirent en direction de la chambre où ils trouvèrent deux cadavres enlacés.

* * *

Fin

 **J'espère que cette Fiction vous a plu et je m'excuse auprès des fans de Happy-end mais cette fin s'était imposée à moi dès le début de l'histoire (honnêtement, se fut beaucoup plus difficile à écrire moralement parlant que je ne le pensait). J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de ce choix douloureux.**

Kaito


End file.
